Just My Luck
by CHM
Summary: No seu quinto ano, Mary Alice Shepperd começa a escrever um diário sobre sua vida escolar e social – ou a inexistência dessa última. Com os seus melhores amigos, sua gata e sua má sorte, ela vai viver o melhor - ou pior - ano da sua vida.
1. Prólogo

_Varinha de Sabugueiro, Azar o Ano Inteiro._

Prólogo – Querido Diário e blábláblá.

**26 de Agosto, 15:20 horas.**

**Casa dos Shepperd, Meu quarto.**

_**Hogwarts: Cinco dias e contando.**_

Geralmente quando meninas começam diários elas escrevem um pouco sobre sua vida. Eu acho. Vamos começar, então:

Mary Alice Shepperd, 15 anos. Bruxa filha de pais trouxas. Herdou seus poderes de seu avô paterno, o único bruxo da família. Começando a cursar o quinto ano da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Pertence á Grifinória. Dois amigos, Elaine Harrison e James Potter . Uma gata, Kitty. Olhos castanhos, cabelos ruivos amarronzados e pele branca como mármore. Baixinha e de peso variável, depende se está de TPM e o quanto de chocolate tem a sua volta. Impopular e vai mal em quase todas as matérias, incluindo Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas (nunca mencione os acontecimentos do terceiro ano perto do professor, ou ele vai começar á chorar. É sério.)

Elaine é minha melhor amiga desde o primeiro ano. Ela me ajudou nas compras de material quando nos conhecemos no Beco Diagonal. Seus cabelos pretos vão até a metade de suas costas e seus olhos azuis fazem contraste com sua pele bronzeada.

No nosso primeiro ano, todos queriam ser amigos de James Potter, o menino alto de cabelos e olhos castanhos e de pele bronzeada que era filho do auror mais famoso do Reino Unido e da ex-jogadora de quadribol. E nós ficamos amigas dele depois de salva-lo de um livro peludo com dentes na Sessão Misteriosa da Floreios & Borrões.

Minhas aulas começam dia 1º de Setembro, e mal vejo á hora de dizer adeus novamente para os meus pais super-protetores e minha irmãzinha psicopata. Mas claro, mal posso esperar para começar a conversar por cartas com o meu avô. Esse é o nosso ritual de Hogwarts, ele me conta suas experiências lá e eu tento tirar proveito disso (não que funcione, geralmente eu me dou mal. Mas é legal ter essa conexão com ele.

Falando no meu avô, ele foi o único que me deu um presente de volta as aulas. Se é que eu posso chamar isso de presente. A idéia dele de presente é, digamos, bem ruim. Quem quer um livro em branco de presente? Pelo jeito, eu. Mas o que fazer com ele? Anotar feitiços ou ingredientes de poções? Nã-ão. Eu tenho que começar a reclamar da minha vida. Eu não deveria ter aberto esse livro, eu sabia que ia ter vontade de escrever reclamações.

Meu apelido na escola antiga era Mary, a Rancorosa. Digo, até eu começar a inflar os menininhos que diziam isso na minha frente. Mas eu juro que era sem querer!

Por que eu jurei isso para um diário?

Minha gata está morrendo de fome porque ela se recusa a comer a ração que minha mãe comprou. Bem, que morra, eu só vou ao Beco Diagonal depois de amanhã.

Kitty ronronou para mim enquanto eu escrevia essas palavras. Eu retiro o que disse.


	2. Capítulo 1

Capitulo Um – O Beco Diagonal (e a Varinha)

**27 de Agosto, 23:45 horas.**

**Casa dos Shepperd, Sala de Visitas.**

_**Hogwarts: Quatro dias e contando.**_

Hoje as coisas não foram muito boas para mim e Kitty. Eu marquei uma consulta para volta ás aulas com o veterinário – bruxo, para o seu governo. Depois de muito drama para coloca – lá na sua caixa de vigem, eu tive que procurar o meu pai pela casa.

Ele estava na garagem, fumando pra variar. Ele diz para minha mãe que parou de fumar, mas ela sabe que é mentira porque quando ela sai para fazer super-mercado a garagem sempre fica cheia de cinzas.

Entrei cautelosamente pela porta que liga a cozinha e o ambiente escuro e fedorento que é a garagem da nossa casa. Ele estava de costas com o isqueiro na mão, tentando acender outro cigarro. Pigarreei para ele não se assustar quando me visse. Não foi uma decisão muito boa, levando em consideração que ele deu um pulo tão alto que bateu a cabeça no teto de 2 metros de altura.

"Você ainda vai me matar de susto!" ele disse enquanto tentava esconder o cigarro. "Por que a gata está na caixinha?"

Seus olhos desceram até Kitty e sua caixa vermelha. Sorri de lado enquanto andava até a porta do carro.

"Eu marquei uma consulta com o veterinário dela. Só um exame rápido para checar tudo antes de voltar para a escola."

Meu pai olhou para mim como se eu estivesse falando russo, e não inglês. Seus olhos se arregalaram e ele balançou a cabeça.

"Desculpe querida, mas eu tenho que ir buscar Tess e sua mãe naquela festa." Ele disse tirando as chaves da casa do bolso da calça e saindo para trancar tudo. Gemi quando lembrei onde a festa era.

Tess era minha irmã super-dotada que freqüentava um escola particular para menininhas geeks super-dotadas. A maioria delas tinha bolsas escolares, mas algumas, como a aniversariante de hoje, eram herdeiras de grandes patrimônios como castelos, Monets originais, estatuetas do BAFTA, pôneis, carros de corridas e metade dos políticos do Parlamento Inglês – incluindo o Pimeiro Ministro. Sem contar as empresas de aviões e o complexo de metrô da cidade. As festas de aniversários geralmente eram nas suas casas de campo de Oxfordshire ou qualquer coisa assim. Levaria horas para meu pai ir até lá, pescar as duas, comer alguma coisa e voltar.

"Mas pai!" eu gritei. "Eu tinha te falado sobre essa consulta á semanas!"

O que era uma mentira, porque eu tinha marcado á consulta de manhã cedo.

"Me desculpe querida, mas não posso deixar elas na mão. Por que você não anda até lá? É aqui perto!" sua voz veio de longe, sobressaindo o barulho da tranca da porta.

Bufei desgostosa com a idéia de caminhar dez quarteirões às quatro da tarde, mas mesmo assim sai de casa sozinha.

Os dois primeiros quarteirões foram tranqüilos, sem muitas surpresas. Lá pelo quarto, notei que meus pés estavam ficando vermelhos dentro da minha sapatilha preta e que a minha testa estava começando a pingar. Kitty reclamava do balanço, e notei que todo o esforço que estava sendo exigido de mim era por causa dela. É incrível como sete quilos parem pesar muito mais quando você está andando.

No sétimo quarteirão, quando eu já estava começando á me arrastar pelo chão, um cara lindo de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis chegou perto de mim – perigosamente perto. De repente, ele ser bonito não era mais importante. Cenas em que ele me apontava um revolver ou então jogava Kitty do outro lado da rua se passaram na minha mente, e tive vontade de gritar por ajuda. A rua estava vazia, á não ser por nós dois.

"Você quer ajuda com esse gato? Parece que você vai ter um infarto." A sua voz rouca veio do meu lado. Pulei de susto com as primeiras palavras dele. Era a mesma voz do telefone da veterinária.

"Você trabalha na veterinária da próxima rua?" perguntei timidamente, e ele acenou com a cabeça. "Certo, então pode segura – lá."

Sorri timidamente enquanto passava a caixa para o meu acompanhante. Amaldiçoei meu pai por não me dar uma carona e me fazer passar vergonha. Graças a Merlin (James me ensinou essa expressão e não consigo parar de usa –lá) eu iria embora.

O nome do loiro era Peter. Ele era estudante de veterinária e fazia estágio da clínica. Ofereceu-se para me levar de carro para casa depois do exame, porque ele só precisava pegar alguns documentos, e eu obviamente aceitei. A conversa dele era demais, e ele era perfeito. Os três outros quarteirões voaram sobre os meus pés, e o ar-condicionado da clínica bateu no meu rosto.

"Srta. Shepperd!" A voz do veterinário velho e careca de Kitty veio da sala de exames. Agradeci Peter pela ajuda e levei a gata até a sala.

"Você pode esperar aqui dentro, vai demorar só alguns minutos." Ele me informou com seu forte sotaque alemão.

Depois de um exame estrondosamente rápido para uma caminhada relativamente longa, ele nos liberou para ir embora. Nessa caso, para ir de conversível vermelho para casa.

"Wow, esse é o seu carro?" Eu disse, quase deixando Kitty cair.

Ele riu, muito.

"É do meu pai. Ele trabalha no Ministério da Magia, então ganha bem."

Olhei espantada. Bruxos geralmente não faziam estágios em clinicas veterinárias escondidas em bairros de subúrbio com um fachada para trouxas.

"Mas é só meu pai o bruxo da casa. Ele conseguiu esse emprego pra mim por um favor." Ele disse, e sua risada foi embora. Eu novamente tinha estragado tudo.

O telefone de Peter começou a tocar quando entramos no carro. Ele estava falando com um amigo, pelo que ouvi. Fingi que não estava com raiva da minha má sorte que sempre estragava tudo. Estacionamos na frente da minha casa depois de alguns acenos da minha parte do tipo 'vire aqui' e 'se mantenha á esquerda'. Peter fez um sinal para eu não sair do carro.

"Ok, amor. Amanhã então. Te amo gatinho." Ele disse docemente no telefone, e se virou para mim. "Meu namorado ficou morrendo de ciúmes de você, até eu falar que era uma garotinha."

Minha boca se escancarou um pouco e dei uma risada nervosa junto com a dele, que era de puro humor.

"A gente se vê!" Peter disse, me abraçando. Tive segurar Kitty pela borda da caixa e alguns miados indignados saíram de lá.

"Claro!" respondi, enquanto saia para a calçada. Ele e o seu carro saíram pela rua e eu acenei feito uma boba dando tchau.

Agora eu entendia porque ele era perfeito.

Amaldiçoei a minha má sorte de novo enquanto andava até a porta da minha casa. Quando minha mão tocou a maçaneta eu me lembrei da cena de mais cedo, quando o meu pai trancou a casa e me obrigou a andar.

Gemi enquanto caia sentada na soleira da porta ao lembrar que também não tinha as chaves de casa. Vi um papel amassado no jardim, e peguei-o. Desamassei e tentei entender a letra minúscula e prata. No convite para o aniversário da amiguinha de Tess o Horário de Término estava em letras garrafais,

"NÃO SERÁ PERMITIDO PERMANECER NA CASA DEPOIS DAS 10 DA NOITE"

Gemi de novo e amaldiçoei de novo a minha má sorte.

Sem chave, á noite, sozinha com a minha gata.

Graças a Merlin eu ainda tinha o meu relógio para saber que faltavam cinco horas e meia para poder correr para minha cama, minha caneta e o meu diário.

**28 de Agosto, 9:30 horas.**

**Casa dos Shepperd, Meu Quarto.**

_**Hogwarts: Quatro dias e contando.**_

Hoje eu, Elaine – eu a chamo sempre de Elly ou Harrison, porque ela odeia o nome - e James vamos ao Beco Diagonal. Eu decidi que não ia contar o incidente com Peter a ninguém. Quero dizer, eu estava praticamente dando o meu número de telefone pra ele! É muito humilhante, mesmo para os meus melhores amigos.

Tess foi para a casa de alguma amiguinha, e mamãe e papai vão ter que trabalhar. Os pais da Elly também vão ter que trabalhar, só que ao contrário dos meus que vão para o escritório de advocacia da família, os dela vão para a sessão de Criaturas Mágicas do Ministério da Magia.

O pai de James tirou o dia de folga – segundo ele, não há muitos bruxos homicidas nessa época do ano – e vai levar os três filhos, mais eu e Elly até o Beco, aonde nós vamos nos encontrar com os Weasley.

E eles estão buzinando lá fora. Escrevo mais tarde.

* * *

**28 de Agosto, 16:00 horas**

**Mansão Harrison, Biblioteca.**

_**Hogwarts: 4 dias e contando.**_

Tenho que escrever devagar para os dois não notarem que eu tenho um diário. Isso é tão frustrante. Eles cansaram de jogar Monopólio e resolveram ler. De vez em quando James me mostra algumas coisas engraçadas do seu livro de quadribol e nós só escutamos Elly fungando com o seu livro _Focinho Peludo, Coração Humano_.

Harry e o resto do clã passaram para me pegar em casa em uma mini-van que por dentro parecia uma casa. Quando entrei no carro, Elly e James acenaram do último banco. Andei até eles e sentei no banco que sobrava.

"Onde seu pai comprou esse carro? Minha mãe ia ficar bem feliz com ele no dia das compras!" eu disse boquiaberta com tudo ao meu redor. Elly riu e James maneou a cabeça.

"É bom te ver de novo, Alice." Ele falou, me chamando pelo segundo nome. James adorava me chamar assim desde que ele pegou emprestado comigo o livro 'Alice no País das Maravilhas'.

Depois das explicações sobre um feitiço que transfigurava o interior do carro para caber mais pessoas, e com o comentário de Harry "E vocês insistem em se enfiar no último banco!", nós chegamos à entrada do Beco. Nós saímos para a calçada e seguimos Harry para dentro do Caldeirão Furado. James, Alvo, Rose e Harry cumprimentaram alguns amigos de longe e seguiram para a entrada do Beco.

Elly e eu paramos para ler anúncios sobre as bandas que tocavam no bar – Vampiros sanguessugas e The Puddlemere United Team Is Not Cool (And If You Think That It Is You Totally Suck) – e ficamos para trás.

"Por que essa banda tem um nome com 500 palavras?" Elly me perguntou, meio assustada, e eu bufei e a puxei para o Beco.

Os outros já haviam aberto o portal da rua torta e abarrotada e já estavam caminhando por ela. Nós corremos e nos encontramos com eles. Por todos os lados, as pessoas apontavam e sussurravam coisas do tipo "Oh meu Merlin, é Harry Potter!" e "Será que eu devo ir lá pedir um autografo?". O que era bem idiota, pra falar a verdade. Não era como se Harry tivesse estrelado um monte de filmes. Ele só aniquilou um cara, pessoal! Tá, Voldemort era bem mais do que um cara normal, mas deu pra entender o espírito da coisa.

Ron, Rose e Hugo Weasley estavam na porta da Sorveteria Florean Fortescue tomando sorvete, e quando nos viram acenaram.

Rose correu para Al e os dois se abraçaram. Eu tinha inveja deles quando as notas saiam, porque geralmente eles tiravam notas excepcionalmente boas em todas as matérias, enquanto eu caia catastroficamente.

Hugo e Lily se cumprimentaram de longe, e ele veio dar oi para James. Ron acenou para Elly e para mim depois de dar um abraço em James.

"Todos no Caldeirão á uma hora da tarde para o almoço." Harry disse enquanto rumava para o bar com Ron. Mal ele terminou de falar e Lily correu para as amigas e Hugo para os amigos. Rose e Albus andaram até alguns alunos que eu sabia que era da Corvinal e eu, James e Elly ficamos parados.

"Aonde as damas querem ir?" James perguntou colocando as mãos nas nossas cinturas. Coloquei meu braço no seu ombro e Elly fez o mesmo. Rimos enquanto começávamos á andar.

"Eu pressinto vassouras?" Ele disse tentando parar na vitrine da loja de esportes. Bufei e tentei puxá-lo, o que não foi muito esperto levando em consideração que ele é vinte e cinco centímetros mais alto que eu e pesa o dobro do meu peso. Elly tentou me ajudar, e finalmente conseguimos arrastá-lo.

"Eu pressinto livros, pergaminhos e penas!" Eu disse, gargalhando com Elly enquanto James fazia uma cara emburrada.

Um atendente correu para o nosso lado quando entramos na Floreios & Borrões abarrotada de alunos e pais.

"Vocês precisam de kits escolares de qual ano?" Ele perguntou, suando um pouco. Sua voz lembrava um elfo domestico.

"Quinto" Elly respondeu enquanto tirava a mão de James da cintura dela e corria para a parte de romances. James e eu ficamos parados na mesma posição e rimos dela. Era confortável abraçar meu melhor amigo, principalmente se um dia antes eu tinha levado um fora de um cara gay. Andamos na direção de Elly tentando passar pela multidão e ganhamos algumas livradas na cabeça. Ela estava com uma pilha na mão e andava para o canto da livraria onde tinha o café. Sentamos na nossa mesa habitual, atrás da pilastra.

"Viciada..." James riu de Elly e seus muitos volumes de romances bruxos. Às vezes eu lia alguns, mas geralmente era a mesma coisa: uma bruxa adolescente sangue puro se apaixona por um trouxa e a família não aprova. Em alguns casos a história se invertia ou então eles eram aurores de países separados que se apaixonavam numa missão.

Elly não prestou atenção á nossa costumeira zombaria sobre seus livros e James deitou no meu ombro. Afaguei os cabelos dele e Elly olhou surpresa por cima do livro.

"O que?" eu disse, tentando desvendar seu olhar.

No mesmo minuto, uma garçonete que trazia os nossos cappuccinos tropeçou no pé de um menino e deixou a bandeja cair em cima do meu colo. O café escorreu pela minha perna sujando meus jeans e a minha meia.

Sem me mover, gemi. James havia tirado a cabeça do meu ombro e tentava tirar as xícaras e seus cacos da minha perna e do chão, enquanto Elly quase caiu da cadeira de tanto rir. A garçonete se desculpou e trouxe ficou vermelha.

Tirei minha varinha do bolso para checar se ela continuava seca. Ela já era ruim o bastante sem estar danificada.

"Alguém pode fazer algum feitiço para secar isso? Eu provavelmente vou colocar fogo aqui se tentar." Disse enquanto secava mais um pouco a minha calça.

Elly puxou a varinha de azevinho e murmurou alguma coisa que não consegui escutar. Minha calça voltou ao que era antes das xícaras á atingirem e a garçonete riu. Olhei furiosa para ela e ela se desculpou com o olhar.

"É a sua varinha. Explica porque eu caí." Ela disse com um forte sotaque irlandês.

"O que a varinha dela tem haver com isso?" James perguntou meio mal-humorado. Não era para menos. Todo ano aquilo acontecia.

E era sempre a mesma cena.

"Ah, sabe. O velho ditado. 'Varinha de Sabugueiro, azar o ano inteiro.'" Ela sorriu de novo e tirou uma mecha de cabelo louro que caia nos seus olhos.

Tirando essa parte.

Nós três ficamos olhando para ela, e tudo o que se passou na minha cabeça foi um flashback muito rápido do meu primeiro dia no Beco, comprando a minha varinha. Quando a minha varinha me escolheu, Olivaras quase não me vendeu ela. Ele disse que outra varinha podia me escolher, mas eu comecei a chorar e meus pais imploraram para ele me vender á varinha. Quando eu estava saindo da loja, eu quebrei um vaso de flores e Olivaras gemeu.

Quando o flashback acabou, notei que James e Elly já haviam pedido outras bebidas e a garçonete tinha ido embora.

"Ah. Meu. Merlin!" eu guinchei para os dois que me encaravam como se eu tivesse algum problema mental. Eu contei para eles o que eu tinha acabado de lembrar e listei que tudo o que tinha acontecido enquanto eu estava com a posse daquela varinha. Pelo menos o que eu me lembrava, como colocar fogo na sala comunal e deixar o professor Weinberg só de roupa íntima na aula de DCAT. Eu fiquei de detenção dois meses por essa última.

"Você só pode estar brincando..." Elly começou, mas foi interrompida pelo cara parecido com um elfo que veio trazer os nossos kits escolares. Nós pagamos os cafés e pegamos os suportes para viagem. Não conseguimos conversar enquanto tentávamos pagar os livros e nem enquanto saíamos da loja.

Só quando estávamos no meio da rua conseguimos nos comunicar.

"Vamos terminar as compras e depois discutimos a varinha da Alice." James interrompeu Elly quando ela tentou voltar com o assunto. Ela concordou de mau agrado e eu agradeci mentalmente por ele existir. Lidar com Elaine era bem difícil às vezes.

Fomos a Farmácia Mullpeppers para comprar as coisas da lista de ingredientes de poções e depois na Madame Malkin para comprar vestes novas para Elly e eu e um sapato novo para James.

Quando terminamos tudo, andamos em silêncio para o Caldeirão Furado. Estávamos cansados da manhã cheia e tudo o que queríamos era um grande tigela de sopa de ervilhas, o prato mais famoso do bar.

Quando entremos, eu quase dei meia volta quando vi toda aquela gente se apertando para almoçar. Ron e Harry olhavam os celulares preocupados e olhavam tudo á sua volta. Ron nos avistou e fez sinal para corrermos até eles. Fizemos o nosso melhor e chegamos ao seu lado alguns minutos depois.

"Vocês tem idéia de que horas são?" Harry perguntou, seu rosto estava vermelho e sua mão voava pelas teclas do celular.

"Uma da tarde, como nós combinamos." James disse enquanto pegava o próprio celular. "Mer..." ele começou a xingar, mas o olhar do pai o calou. "Meu relógio está errado, desculpa."

"Nunca mais façam isso. Sua mãe achou que vocês tinham sido seqüestrados por algum maníaco! Ela teria chamado um esquadrão de aurores se eu e o seu pai não trabalhássemos nisso!" Ron chiou com James. Ele levava a coisa de ser padrinho muito á sério. Harry estava no telefone acalmando Ginny. Rose, Hugo, Lily e Albus estavam sentados almoçando e nós corremos para uma mesa ao lado da deles.

"Desculpa por essa cena." James falou envergonhado. "Meu relógio quebrou e achei que era algo antes de duas e meia."

Eu e Elly trocamos olhares e começamos a rir. James nos encarou um pouco e depois riu conosco.

"Vocês querem dormir lá em casa? Meus pais vão ter um jantar e eu vou ficar sozinha até as três da manhã." Elly disse enquanto um garçom servia a nossa sopa. Harry e Ron já estavam mais calmos e se sentaram novamente com velhos amigos e riam.

"Acho que meus pais me liberam," ele disse. "E ajudam a empurrar seus pais, Alice."

Eu ri um pouco e olhei o meu celular. Duas ligações perdidas da minha mãe.

"É, vai ser preciso..." falei. Digitei os números do trabalho dela e a acalmei. Incrivelmente, ela me deixou ir para casa de Elly na minha primeira tentativa, mesmo eu tendo mencionado que James ia junto. Para os pais dos dois, era normal meninos dormirem na casa de meninas sem segundas intenções. Para os meus pais era como informar que eu estava grávida de trigêmeos.

Desliguei o celular em choque e olhei para James e Elly.

"Dá próxima vez, então..." Elly começou abaixando os olhos. Ela era muito sozinha por ser filha única, e seus pais sempre tinham compromissos. Ela tinha uma mansão gigantesca para só para ela o tempo inteiro, mas odiava isso.

"Ela deixou. E não ficou brava nenhuma vez." Eu disse ainda em choque. James engasgou com a sopa e começou a rir.

"E você está em choque por isso?" ele perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha. Meu estômago revirou, e eu achei que era porque estava com fome. Nós três rimos e terminamos de comer rápido para não atrasar ainda mais o passeio.

Mas o que ainda não tinha saído da minha cabeça era o que a garçonete tinha dito.

"Varinha de sabugueiro, azar o ano inteiro".

Só que pra mim é mais a vida inteira.

* * *

**29 de Agosto, 01:15 horas**

**Mansão Harrison, Quarto da Elaine.**

_**Hogwarts: Três dias e contando.**_

Eu fiquei com a mão doendo de escrever e James quase viu tudo umas três vezes, então decidi esperar até eles terem desmaiados.

O nosso dia foi bem legal. Nós jogamos Monopólio por umas duas horas até eu perder – como sempre -, depois fomos para a biblioteca porque a Elly queria terminar o livro que tinha começado ontem. Agora é antes de ontem.

Depois disso nós ficamos na cozinha com a empregada islandesa que não fala inglês muito bem (os pais da Elly suportam a causa de que Elfos não são escravos) e comemos _muito _bolo de chocolate. Corremos um pouco pelo jardim com o James tentando nos pegar, eu cai algumas vezes pelos corredores, ouvimos música, tocamos algumas coisas bem desafinadas na sala de música (as guitarras dela são sonhos, e o piano é o que eu sempre quis, mas meus pais acham muito caro), olhamos os materiais novos e conversamos sobre os NOMs e vimos HBO até cair no sono.

Eu acordei agora com um sonho muito estranho em que –

James acordou e eu tive que esconder isso. Nós carregamos Elly pra cama dela e a cobrimos – ela simplesmente apagou – e arrumamos nossos colchonetes no chão. Deitamos e conversamos um pouco até ele apagar também. Seus olhos estavam completamente vermelhos enquanto ele balbuciava o que seu pai disse sobre o quinto ano. Só o que eu entendi foi 'Ministério', 'final do ano' e 'espero que não aconteça o mesmo com vocês'.

Mas o meu sono tinha uma ponte que caia e eu tinha que salvar Elly e Tess com a minha varinha que só fazia feitiços inúteis. Ron apareceu e gritou que chamaria aurores e James chegou de repente e num piscar de olhos resolveu tudo.

E ele está resmungando alguma coisa. Acho melhor só escrever amanhã.

* * *

**N/A:** Gente, eu nem acredito que eu fiz essa fanfic. Eu ganhei Os Contos de Beedle, o Bardo, e fiquei com essa idéia. Quando eu comecei a escrever isso aqui, eu achei que ia apagar as primeiras palavras e ia desistir, como sempre. Eu estou adorando escrever, e espero que vocês gostem também. Numa tarde, eu escrevi dois capítulos e o prólogo, então vocês podem ver qual o ritmo disso aqui, uhasuhauh.

Essa fic é meio que uma mistura de 'Harry Potter', de 'Como ser Popular', de 'O Diário da Princesa', de 'Sorte ou Azar?' e a minha imaginação. E claro, os Marotos vão estar involvidos, porque ninguem consegue viver sem eles, né?

Ah, James e Elaine são meio parecidos com o James, pai do Harry e a Marlene McKinnon. E a Mary, como vocês podem ter notado, é bem parecida com a Lilly. Ou pelo menos o que eu imagino da Lily. Evans, não Weasley-Potter.

Só isso então, beijos e boa leitura (:


End file.
